The Phoenix Empire
= General Information = The Phoenix Empire is a relatively isolationist country maintaining heavy immigration laws and situated on the South American Continent. It's allies are mostly American but also maintains contact with Asia through the Miyako Base. Officially all duties are done by the Head of State but it can delegate several tasks to other people or Department Heads. Every Imperial Envoy is responsible for his or her section and will handle the day to day Governing. The exception to the rule is the Imperial Envoy of the Council which position cannot be canceled. Government: * Jane Aurelia Louise Peacecraft, Empress of the Holy Empire of the Eternal Phoenix, Emissary of the Holy Order of the Phoenix, Protector of the Southern South American People. Imperial Council *Councilor of Sanc: Lucrezia Noin *Councilor of Hoogland: Heero Yuy *Councilor of Darnassius: Ralph Kurt *Councilor of Nieuw Holland: Catherine Bloom *Councilor of Zhengrimmar: Quatre Raberba Winner *Councilor of Laagland: Rashid Kurama *Councilor of Zeon: Valder Farkill *Councilor of Crossbone: Luna Armonia *Councilor of Zanscare: Trinoi Levinski *Councilor of Karaba: Karl Noembreux *Councilor of Atlantica: Nikita Akhatova *Councilor of Satyricon: Jeremy O'Neill *Councilor of Emerald: Juan Vasquez *Councilor of Grünberg: Inara Serra *Councilor of Cheyenne: Simon Tam Department Heads *Imperial Envoy of the Council: Lady Relena Peacecraft *Imperial Envoy of Defense: Lucrezia Noin *Imperial Envoy of Foreign Affairs: Rosshe Natono *Imperial Envoy of Internal Affairs: Adin Barnett *Imperial Envoy of Finance: Roga Herman = Foreign Affairs: = Treaties *South American Economic Union *Tahoe - The Phoenix Empire - Mutual Defense Pact (containing anti-Imperialism clauses) *Holy Imperium of Man - The Phoenix Empire - Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact *Furon - Imperial Union - Mutual Defense Pact *German Democratic Republic - The Phoenix Empire - Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact *New England - The Phoenix Empire - Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact *Union of Belarus - The Phoenix Empire - Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact *Queendom of Australia - The Phoenix Empire - Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact = History: = The Imperial Age Following the Nuclear War and Protectorate the area became after it it became one of the most terrible places to live. Right between multiple stable Nations it was a complete Anarchy. In its worst times 50 different Armed factions were reported all fighting for power. However one became the most strong faction using not weapons at first but words. The hope it gave lead to it being supported by Millions across the Imperium and even enjoying some Foreign Support. On Saturday November 29th of the year 2008 the leader of the Monarchists Officially became the Imperatrix of Nova Imperium and making it an Officially Recognized Country. Not long after it's announcement it became recognized by nations across the world. The Pacifist Age After an undercover Revolution the Imperatrix Adalina Flores was removed from Office and her Personal Guard then known as Lieutenant Marqués assumed control. After some Emergency changes the Permanent Government was set up with his sister at the moment still underaged so uncapable of assuming the throne was declared Queen and Head of Government. The moment Relena Peacecraft reaches the ageof 18 she will become the Official Head of State The Great War Following the rise of Martencism in Gebiv the Ferrous Pacific was quickly mobilized with aid being requested to the Imperial Union which it granted. After a few days of Moral Support the Viceroy authorized the launch of retalliatory strikes against Rebel Army for the use of EMP. After the strikes there was a fast respone from Rebel Army firing Biological Missiles and EMP rendering any form of Authority void. After this the Queen quickly announced it's surrender and commenced Operations to recover. The New Age After an Anarchy in the southern parts of South America after the fall of Dell Land and the move of Lübeck the daughter of Queen Relena Peacecraft returned, while not at the same location the Imperial Union was reformed and a mass influx of immigrants from the former nation made it possible to go from third world to first world. The new Imperial Union just as it's former version is mostly neutral and Pacifist however is known to show its teeth when needed. = Imperial Defensive Armed Forces = The Imperial Defensive Armed Forces are officially commanded by the Empress but in practise the Imperial Envoy of Defense conducts most leadership duties. He or she effectively controls all departments with the exception of the Phoenix Guard which directly falls under the control of the Personal Lieutenant of the Empress. Imperial Defensive Army The Imperial Defensive Army contains the bulk of the Ground Forces it is the main force in regards to defense and in peace time is in control of Border Security. The Commander of the Army is the highest officer within the force and receives the title of General of the Army. Imperial Defensive Navy The Imperial Defensive Navy is a large force composed of aproximately 50 Blue Water naval vessels and hundreds of Coast Guard vessels. It is commanded by the highest officer within the fleet which receives the title Admiral/General(depending on if he/she is within the Navy or Marine Corps) of the Navy and Marine Corps. The Navy has been authorized to conduct anti-piracy, preservation of naval sovereignty, blockades and offensive operations. It also controls roughly 6 Trident II Missiles to be used in a Nuclear conflict. Imperial Defensive Air Force The Imperial Defensive Air Force is tasked with preserving Imperial airspace against all foreign threats. The mainly Stealth force continuously monitors the continent using the ISIS system, naval data and even the data Imperial aircraft record. The Air Force just as the Navy, Marine Corps and Army is commanded by the most senior officer who receives the title of General of the Air Force. The Air Force currently controls 105 Squadrons of 10 Aircraft each in addition to support craft. Imperial Defensive Marine Corps The Imperial Defensive Marine Corps is tasked with multiple assignments from counter-terrorism and peacekeeping in peace time to the initial invasion force in wartime. The Marine Corps is highly trained and features a division semi-independent from it. The Imperial Special Forces these are even more trained and will be tasked with any kind of operation. War or not. The Imperial Defensive Marine Corps is commanded by the Admiral/General of the Navy and Marine Corps. Imperial Police The Imperial Police is a mostly civilian organisation tasked with enforcing the law within all Imperial holdings. It is commanded by the Chief of the Police who is appointed by the Imperial Envoy of Internal Affairs. By the request of the Chief of the Police the other divisions of the Imperial Defensive Armed Forces can assist. Phoenix Guard The Phoenix Guard is an elite group of guards not officially part of the Imperial Defensive Armed Forces. They have training equal to the Special Forces and are more numerous. These elite officers are tasked with protecting the government, foreign diplomats and religious officials. The Imperial Division is only composed of women. Strategic Weapons Control Strategic Weapons Control is in command of all missiles and other strategic weapons in the Imperial Union, it divides explosives over all other divisions and maintains the Nuclear launch codes. To ensure a speedy process envoys of all divisions, the Advisory Council and the Empress are to be permanently pressent at the Headquarters. The eventual launch sequence can only be started by the Empress. ---- Category:The Phoenix Empire